Use of influenza vaccine derived from egg embryos and proteins in egg-allergic patients has been controversial in the past. It is recommended that egg-allergic patients not be given egg-derived vaccine until skin testing using the vaccine. This study seeks to determine the reliability of skin prick tests as a predictor of adverse responses to influenza vaccine. Previous studies suggest that this approach will not be reliable.